


a week for you and me

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Vacation, and drunk akaashi ranting about how much he loves bokuto, bokuto spoiling akaashi because he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: A collection of moments from Keiji and Koutarou's honeymoon.They spend the rest of their day roaming the city, taking pictures everywhere, and traveling through strange roads. Keiji is a bit worried that Koutarou is eating too much sugar, but it’s fun otherwise. At one point, they accidentally bump into a little boy and knock his ice cream over, so they buy him a new cone with two extra scoops.All in all, it’s a lovely day. They end the day with a kiss in the sunset, Koutarou’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Someone in the background wolf whistles, and Keiji blushes a lovely shade of red.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	a week for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes. the honeymoon au. i had a dream where bokuaka was getting married and it was a happy dream. i guess this is the continuation of that dream haha.   
> day 6 - travel

“Isn’t this exciting?” Koutarou squawks, bouncing up and down on his feet. Keiji gives him an exasperated yet fond look, reaching over to lace their hands together. 

“Please calm down,” he says. “We just arrived at the airport, and our vacation is starting. Nothing has happened yet.” 

“But I’m so happy,” Koutarou says while he grins, leaning over to peck his cheek. “I get a whole two weeks with you! Just me and you! Isn’t that the best?!” Keiji feels a rush of affection for the energetic man next to him. The bands on their ring fingers shine when the sun catches on them, and Keiji admires them. 

“It is the best,” Keiji agrees, and Koutarou lets out a loud whoop. Though he’s embarrassed, he lets himself get pulled along as they check in the airport and go through security. Once they’ve settled in the waiting area, Keiji pulls out his phone to check his messages. 

“Kuroo wants a souvenir when we get back,” he notes, and Koutarou laughs. 

“Of course I’ll get something for him!” he says, patting his chest. “I would never forget my best friend.” Keiji wisely does not point out that Koutarou is often forgetful, and has forgotten Kuroo’s birthday on more than one occasion. Of course, as Keiji was an excellent boyfriend, he had already scouted out what Koutarou wanted to give him for his birthday and bought it ahead of time. 

Of course, he had gotten his money back from Koutarou. 

Koutarou hums as he browses through his phone, but he reaches over to lace their hands together. Keiji smiles at the unprompted action, and he messages back his friends. 

Soon, the call for boarding arrives, and Keiji is confused when Koutarou stands. “We don’t go until the middle,” Keiji says. “We bought economy seats.” 

Koutarou only grins before pulling Keiji out of his seat. Keiji follows him, and he gapes as he’s pulled to stand in the first class line. “I thought you might like this better, since you have back pain sometimes,” Koutarou says, beaming. “Economy isn’t very comfortable, and I have a lot of money from volleyball! Well,  _ we  _ have a lot of money now,” Koutarou amends. 

He smiles widely. “After all, we’re married,” Koutarou says smugly. “I managed to snatch up the best husband.” Keiji flushes red before he sighs. 

“Thank you,” Keiji says with a fond expression. Sometimes, he wonders if he did something impressive in his past life to deserve such a wonderful husband. Koutarou only squeezes his hand before they move to board the plane. Once their bags are tucked away overhead, Keiji takes a seat and appreciates how much more comfortable it is up here. 

“It’s nice, right?” Koutarou says eagerly. Keiji merely reaches over and pulls Koutarou by the collar of his shirt before kissing him soundly. 

“Yes,” Keiji says after he pulls away. Koutarou looks dazed, and it’s nice to know that he still has this effect on his husband. “It’s very nice.

* * *

“You upgraded the hotel as well,” Keiji sighs, but he only looks exasperated. Koutarou smiles at him unrepentantly. 

“I only wanted the best for us!” He says proudly. “Come on! It’s really nice inside,” Koutarou says eagerly before he dashes inside. Keiji follows him and waits for Koutarou to check them in. It’s quite nice to see his husband being so responsible. 

“Seventh floor,” Koutarou says promptly, handing Keiji a card for the room. Keiji tucks it into his wallet as they head towards the elevator. It’s a quick trip up to the room, and Keiji stares at the room as they walk inside. 

“Tada!” Koutarou exclaims, swinging the door open. “What do you think?” 

“Koutarou,” Keiji says slowly, eyeing the room - more like rooms, actually. There’s even a kitchen for them to use. “Did you get us a suite?” Koutarou bobs his head up and down. 

“Aren’t you spoiling me a bit too much?” Keiji says wryly, but there’s no mistaking the delighted look on his face. It’s very subtle, but Koutarou knows what to look for. 

“There’s never too much when it comes to you,” Koutarou says seriously. “But anyways, let’s unpack and relax! We have big plans tomorrow!” Koutarou starts to unpack his things, and Keiji follows his lead, smiling to himself the entire time. 

* * *

“Wasn’t the food here amazing?” Koutarou sighs and pats his stomach, satisfied with their meal. Keiji has to agree. The food here was absolutely divine. 

“Do you have room for dessert?” Koutarou asks, and Keiji only gives him a smile. There’s always room for dessert in his stomach. Koutarou grins before reaching over to grab the small dessert menu. 

“Hm, what should we get then?” He muses, scanning through the list. His eyes land on something, and Koutarou turns the menu towards Keiji. “What do you think about this one?” He asks eagerly. 

“I’m good with whatever you want,” Keiji responds, his eyes crinkling as he smiles fondly at his excited husband. Keiji waves down the waiter and orders two Stroopwafels for them. 

“I want mine with marshmallows,” Koutarou adds, and the waiter scribbles it down. “And for the second one, put berries on it,” Koutarou says. Keiji blinks, a bit surprised that Koutarou already knew what he wanted. 

“I’m magic,” Koutarou winks as the waiter takes their orders to the back, waving his fingers as he does so. Keiji laughs at his silly antics. 

As soon as their dessert comes out, they immediately bite into it. “Wanna try mine, Keiji?” Koutarou asks eagerly, holding his out towards Keiji. He leans forward and takes a bit. The marshmallows make it a bit too sweet, but it’s not bad overall. In return, Keiji holds his out to Koutarou, who doesn’t hesitate to try it. 

“Ooh, that’s really good,” he says, looking delighted at the taste. Keiji immediately holds his hand out to swap flavors. Koutarou looks a bit hesitant, but Keiji raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re the best, Keiji,” Koutarou beams before trading. The marshmallows make him feel a little sick, but it’s worth the delighted look on Koutarou’s face. They finish up their meal and pay before taking their leave. 

“Where should we head to next?” Koutarou muses, lacing their fingers together. The wind blows gently, and the air is slightly humid. It’s thankfully at a tolerable level, and Akaashi enjoys the nice weather. 

“Maybe we should just explore,” Koutarou says, grinning impishly. “I think I want to explore the city today. No tour rides or anything.” That actually sounds quite pleasant, and Keiji thinks that it’s a good idea. 

They spend the rest of their day roaming the city, taking pictures everywhere, and traveling through strange roads. Keiji is a bit worried that Koutarou is eating too much sugar, but it’s fun otherwise. At one point, they accidentally bump into a little boy and knock his ice cream over, so they buy him a new cone with two extra scoops. 

All in all, it’s a lovely day. They end the day with a kiss in the sunset, Koutarou’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Someone in the background wolf whistles, and Keiji blushes a lovely shade of red. 

* * *

Keiji loves his husband. This is no secret, but he especially loves his husband when he remembers the things he likes. 

Well, Koutarou has always known that he likes art, but art museums would most likely bore Koutarou. Still, he had brought Keiji to a museum featuring Van Gogh, knowing that his husband would appreciate it. As they wander through the museum, he never once looks bored or tired, and he merely holds Keiji’s hand tightly as Keiji admires the different paintings. 

Sometimes, he’ll ask about ones Keiji examines closely, and he listens to every word carefully. He’s so attentive, it makes Keiji want to cry a little bit. How on earth did he get this lucky? 

In the basement level, Keiji drags Koutarou into an empty corner and kisses him fervently. Thankfully, there’s no one there to bother them, but there’s certainly a promise of later lingering between them. 

Keiji shows his appreciation once they head back to the hotel that evening. 

* * *

Koutarou tries to hide his laughter as he watches his drunk husband. Keiji’s tells for being drunk are pretty discrete. His ears turn red, and his eyes get a little hazy, but that’s pretty much it. If he gets really, really drunk, then he turns very chatty. 

“Listen,” Keiji hiccups, pulling at Koutarou’s sleeve. Koutarou wants to laugh but he bites his lip and waits patiently for Keiji to continue speaking. 

“I have this great husband,” Keiji says, trying to sit up straight but failing, “he’s really, really,  _ really  _ special.” One thing that Koutarou really finds amazing is that Keiji sounds normal when he talks while he’s drunk. Quite frankly, it’s only when he starts talking too much that Koutarou realizes he’s drunk. 

“He’s like, really handsome,” Keiji says, looking a little awestruck. “And he’s super special,” Keiji repeats, resting his head on his hands. “And I know ‘m not a very pretty person, but he always tells me ‘m pretty. Makes me feel like ‘m pretty, you know?” Keiji tries to drink again, but he frowns when he realizes his cup is empty. 

“No more for you,” Koutarou scolds him when Keiji tries to get a refill. Keiji huffs and tries to focus on Koutarou’s face. Koutarou wants to tell him that he’s gorgeous, and they’re not empty words, but he waits patiently for Keiji to continue speaking.

“You’re not as good looking as my husband,” he says childishly. Koutarou can’t help but laugh this time, and he pats Keiji on the back. “My husband is the best looking man in the world,” Keiji says loudly, and Koutarou feels a rush of affection for his husband. 

“He’s also the best person in the whole world,” Keiji mumbles, looking sleepy. Koutarou knows that this is his cue to take Keiji back to their room. Koutarou moves to pick him up, but Keiji resists with a surprising amount of strength. 

“No,” Keiji says angrily. “Only my husband can pick me up!” Keiji glares at Koutarou, his eyes trying to focus on the man in front of him. 

“Keiji, I am your husband,” Koutarou says, trying to sooth him. “Remember? I play volleyball professionally, and we got married in the fall recently.” 

“Anyone could find that out,” Keiji says suspiciously. “What did you give me for my birthday last year?” Koutarou grins and reaches for Keiji’s neck. 

“I gave you the necklace you’re wearing right now,” Koutarou says, pulling out the chain. He pulls out his own necklace to show Keiji. “I got us a matching set, remember?” Keiji squints at the sunflower on the chain before accepting that Koutarou isn’t lying. 

“Kou,” he says happily before he wraps his arms around Koutarou in a tight hug. “I missed you,” he sighs, resting his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. “Where have you been?” He complains, looking adorably grumpy. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Koutarou reassures him. One arm goes under his knees, and the other supports his back as Koutarou easily picks him up. “It’s been fun, watching my gorgeous husband compliment me all night,” Koutarou teases. 

“Well, he’s the  _ best _ ,” Keiji huffs. “Did y’know he’s terrible at cooking?” Koutarou winces at his words, a little confused by the sudden insult. “But it doesn’ matter, because his cooking makes me super happy,” Keiji confesses, snuffling against his chest. Koutarou’s heart skips a beat at his words. “I always eat it, ‘cause it shows me how much he loves me,” Keiji whispers to Koutarou, like he’s sharing a secret. 

“You should tell your husband these things more often,” Koutarou suggests, trying and failing to suppress his grin as he leaves the bar in the hotel and heads up to their room. “I think he’d like it very much.” 

“Maybe,” Keiji hiccups, and Koutarou fumbles with the room card for a moment before he manages to get the door open. He gently lays Keiji on the bed, who lets out a little sigh. 

“It’s warm,” he mumbles, and Koutarou helps him remove his button up and slacks before tucking him under the sheets. “I really love my husband,” Keiji tells Koutarou, who’s undressing as well. 

“I love my husband too,” Koutarou says with a grin. He climbs into the bed next to Keiji, who immediately turns and snuggles into his chest. While Keiji doesn’t mind cuddling with him, it’s only when he’s drunk that he acts so loosely. Koutarou can’t lie and say that he doesn’t enjoy these moments. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers to Keiji, who’s already dozing away in his embrace. Koutarou kisses the top of his forehead before he closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep. 

* * *

Keiji remembers that Koutarou once mentioned he would’ve loved to go on a bike date. As such, he makes arrangements for a cycling tour around the city. Instead of hiring someone to guide them, he merely rents the bikes and finds a downloadable guide for the city. 

“Kou,” Keiji leans over and lays his head on Koutarou’s leg. His hand immediately comes to brush through Keiji’s hair, and he really likes the soothing touch. “Do you want to get a bit of a workout today?” 

“Hm?” Koutarou peers at Keiji’s phone curiously before his eyes widen. “Are you renting bikes?” He squawks, excited at the prospect. Keiji pats his leg, gesturing for him to calm down. 

“I’m trying to pick a route,” he informs him. “I didn’t know whether you’d want to take the long, winding way around the city, or an easier path. It’s up to you.” 

Koutarou leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Thanks, Keiji,” he beams. “Can we take the long route? I wanna spend a lot of time with you today.” 

“Of course,” Keiji says. He types quickly on his phone, and he adjusts their reservation for a longer period of time. He then closes his eyes and enjoys a moment of silence as Koutarou continues playing with his hair. 

“We should head out soon,” he eventually says, sitting up reluctantly. Koutarou bobs his head up and down before he flitters off to get changed. Keiji follows suit and they wear something that’s appropriate for cycling. 

It’s a quick trip to get their bikes, and then they’re off. Koutarou is cheering like he’s five, and they attract all sorts of strange looks. Keiji doesn’t really mind though, not when he’s also having fun. It’s actually nice to get a bit of a workout in, and he likes the familiar burn in his legs. 

“Watch out!” Koutarou screams, and Keiji’s attention snaps upwards. He barely avoids hitting several potted plants, and he screeches to a stop. A sigh of relief escapes him once he realizes that he managed to avoid destroying anything. 

“Be careful,” Koutarou scolds, turning around on his bike to come after Keiji. “You could’ve gotten seriously hurt,” he huffs, looking grumpy. 

Keiji chuckles and reaches over to pat his cheek. “I’m sorry, and I’ll be more careful,” he promises. Koutarou gives him a hard stare before nodding. 

“Since you’re okay then, let’s keep going!” He says cheerfully. Keiji shakes his head exasperatedly as Koutarou immediately zooms down the road at full speed. 

* * *

“Morning!” Koutarou sings as he proceeds to jump on top of his husband. Keiji groans and bats at Koutarou weakly. “I brought breakfast for you,” Koutarou says with a grin, reaching over to waft the scent of coffee towards Keiji. 

Keiji eventually groans and opens his eyes blearily. “Wakey wakey,” Koutarou pat’s Keiji’s head before rolling off the bed and landing on his feet. He sits on the side of the bed and picks up Keiji’s hand to press a kiss to it. “You have to wake up, your highness,” Koutarou teases. “Your breakfast will get all cold.” 

Keiji eventually pulls himself upright, and Koutarou presents a plate to him. Keiji offers him a tired yet grateful smile before he looks down at the breakfast. 

“I remember someone telling me that my cooking is terrible a few nights ,” Koutarou says mischievously. “But I think he also said that he loves eating my cooking. So I did my best to make a delicious breakfast this time!” 

Keiji’s ears turn pink, and Koutarou wants to laugh at him again. His husband is so cute. “Even if it tastes terrible, I always think it’s delicious,” Keiji mumbles. Koutarou’s heart can’t take how adorable Keiji is, and he wants to stay in bed and kiss him all day. 

Keiji takes a bite, and his eyes widen in surprise. “It’s good, right?” Koutarou asks eagerly. “I called Daichi to get Sugawara to help me! He was super nice about it too.” Keiji nods as he continues to eat, pleased by the taste. 

“Now you can’t complain about my bad cooking,” Koutarou huffs, but he’s not actually upset. Keiji makes a little sound that resembles a laugh, and he sets the plate to the side before opening his arms expectantly. Koutarou immediately accepts the embrace, and he hums happily to himself. 

“I love everything you do for me,” Keiji says seriously, wrapping his arms tightly around Koutarou. “You know I’m happy right? I have nothing more I could want.” 

Koutarou laughs before gently pushing Keiji back down on top of the bed. He perches on his elbows to admire Keiji, and Koutarou grins at him happily. Keiji’s arms come up to wrap around his neck loosely. 

“I’m happy too,” Koutarou beams, pressing kisses all over Keiji’s face. Keiji tries to stifle his laughter as Koutarou’s hair tickles his face. It’s down, as he hasn’t bothered styling it for the day yet. 

They’re so sappy, sometimes it feels a little gross. But Koutarou loves gross more than anything, and he’s come to know that Keiji also happens to love his brand of gross. Both of them know that they’ll be together until their last day, and Koutarou can’t wait to see what their future holds for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> drunk akaashi would definitely tell people about his sexy husband. tell me i'm wrong.   
> also prepare for a buttload of angst (i'm not sorry though)
> 
> day 7 -   
> Akaashi is scared to let him go. “Just don’t give up,” he says, his voice trembling. “We’ll find a match, I promise. You know that if anyone could do it, I could.”


End file.
